


take a sip of my secret potion, i'll make you fall in love

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Kang Chanhee | Chani is a liar, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pining, There's so much pining, and therefore also a witch, best friend dawon, chanhee cries a lot, chanhee is a witch, inseong jaeyoon and zuho are mentioned but don't appear, oblivious youngkyun, youngbin is chanhee's older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: chanhee, a witch that swore off using dangerous magic, makes a love potion so that his crush finally notices him, but soon realizes the consequences of making people fall for him.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. late night love plans

Chanhee laid sprawled across his bed as his best friend Dawon sat against the bed on the floor.

"So remind me why you want me to hook you up with my older brother?"

Chanhee questioned, raising an eyebrow at his best friend's suggestion. 

"I mean, he's Youngbin! The most handsome man on this planet, why wouldn't I want you to set me up with him?"

"Yeah, but you're a sophomore and he's a senior. He's gonna go to college soon anyway."

"Well, at least I'm a sophomore, pipsqueak."

Chanhee groaned, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"God, I still can't believe that you threw pennies at me on the first day of school."

"I don't regret it, freshman."

The two shared a laugh as they remembered the experience, Chanhee running after Dawon only to be running away from him after Dawon turned onto him to try to kiss him. Chanhee missed when he was just an innocent freshman entering high school. Now things were all complicated.

"But enough about me and Youngbin, what about your love life?"

Chanhee turned his head at the question, sitting up to look at Dawon.

"What about me?"

"You know, what about Youngkyun? Is he still not getting any of your signals?"

Chanhee sighed, slumping back down onto his bed.

"Nope. I keep dropping hints and he never picks up on them."

"Hey, just keep trying. Maybe one day he'll pull his head out of his ass and see that you're there."

Chanhee scoffed, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Doubt it." 

Dawon went silent for a few seconds, like he was thinking about something. 

"Well, you could try something else..."

"What?"

Dawon didn't say anything, just making a motion with his finger like he was casting a spell. 

"No, Dawon, I'm not going to use magic to make Youngkyun fall in love with me. Love magic is dangerous, and I swore off using dangerous magic. All of us did, even Youngbin!"

"But, think about it. What if this is the only way that you'll ever be on Youngkyun's mind? I bet he's never thought of you for more than a split second. If you use this chance now, you'll finally get somewhere with him. Don't you want that?"

Dawon's words were definitely compelling, but Chanhee couldn't shake the feeling that doing this would be wrong. He would be playing with Youngkyun's emotions, and making him fall in love with him when definitely didn't love him currently. 

But what if this was the only way to make Youngkyun think of him? What if Youngkyun would never take Chanhee's advances if he didn't have something compelling him to do so?

"I don't know..."

"Just think about it." Dawon said simply, leaning back against the bed. 

The more Chanhee thought about it, the more he opened up to the idea. Sure, it was foolish to use magic like that, but he really didn't have any other option to make Youngkyun fall in love with him. 

Chanhee sighed, getting up from his bed. 

"Help me find my spell book."

✦✦✦

The two eventually found Chanhee's spell book, it being hidden away on a shelf in his closet. Chanhee flipped through the pages until he found the recipe he needed. 

"Here we go, the recipe for a love potion." 

Chanhee quickly read through all of the ingredients, realizing that his family had all of this stuff already, they weren't very rare ingredients. 

"Okay, we need crushed moonstone, pure honey, fresh spring water, the blood from a lonely heart, exactly eight mint leaves, and pure unrequited love."

"Well, we've already got two things already in this room, so prick your finger, lover boy."

Chanhee faked a laugh before getting up from the bed, dragging Dawon with him as he left the room. 

"We need to get a bottle and the ingredients to make this."

Luckily, Chanhee's parents were out on a date, and Youngbin was out with his friends, doing god knows what. Chanhee was just glad that they were gone. 

"Dawon, can you go pick eight leaves from the mint plant outside? it's on the back porch."

Dawon nodded and went to do that as Chanhee searched the kitchen and pantry for a fitting bottle for the love potion. Eventually, he found one, It was heart shaped, the perfect shape for a potion that would affect the heart. Chanhee found the moonstone and honey, getting a glass of spring water as Dawon came back in with the eight mint leaves. 

They rushed back upstairs to Chanhee's bedroom, setting all of the stuff down on the desk in the room. 

"Okay, what's first?" Dawon said enthusiastically, as Chanhee poured some of the spring water into the bottle. He added the crushed moonstone next, slightly moving the bottle to get the ingredients to create bonds with each other. 

"You can sit there and wait until I'm finished." Chanhee said nonchalantly, adding the honey into the mixture. After a few minutes and plenty of mixing, Chanhee had one last thing to add before the potion was completed. He grabbed a thumbtack that was sitting on his desk in the supplies and pricked his finger with it, letting a drop of his blood fall into the bottle. 

Then, the bottle glowed a bright pink, before the light went away, leaving a shiny pink potion left in the heart shaped bottle.

"Well, we made the potion."

"Correction, I made the potion. You just sat there." 

"Well, you told me to! Anyway, you have the potion, but now we have to get Youngkyun to drink it."

"That's gonna be the hardest part, isn't it?"

"Yep."


	2. one drop of lovesickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention and/or put in the tags that chanhee cries a lot, so whoops, doing it now.  
> and he's not like a crybaby or anything, he just cries when things are overwhelming.  
> also you can probably tell that i wanted to get this chapter over with lol it's really bad

Chanhee's school bag felt heavier than usual today, probably because of the potion inside of it.

"Maybe we could bake it into a cookie and give it to him like they did in Descendants."

Chanhee looked over at Dawon, clearly finding the idea idiotic.

"Can we not do what they do in Disney Channel movies?"

Dawon shrugged. "Just throwing out ideas."

Chanhee sighed, looking down at his feet as he walked.

"This was a bad idea. I mean, this whole thing is wrong. It's wrong to trick him into falling in love with me, especially by using magic. There's a reason my family gave up using powerful magic like this, and now I'm using it for my own personal gain."

Chanhee did feel bad about doing this now, he didn't know why he ever agreed to it in the first place now that he realized what he was really doing.

Chanhee felt tears well up in his eyes as he stopped walking, Dawon quickly realizing what was happening and moving Chanhee to sit on the side of the road.

"Shh, Chanhee, it's alright, it'll be okay." Dawon hugged the younger as they sat there, Chanhee slowly regaining his composure.

"Think about it, even if it's for a short amount of time, Youngkyun will be in love with you. Won't that be great?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Won't it make you happy to finally be with Youngkyun even if it's just because of a spell?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I don't see a reason why you shouldn't do this."

The two stayed there for a bit, Dawon's arm wrapped around Chanhee's shoulders to comfort him.

"Is everything okay now?" Dawon asked, Chanhee nodding and getting up.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I just want to make sure that you're happy, Chanhee-yah. And I know that the effects of using this potion will make you happy."

Chanhee just nodded, smiling at Dawon.

"Thanks, hyung."

"Don't mention it."

✦✦✦

"So, guess who came up with a plan while they were in algebra?"

Dawon approached Chanhee at his locker, his Signature Smirk of Mischief™ on his face, and now Chanhee was worried about this plan.

"What is it?"

"Well, lunch is next period, and since I'm somewhat friends with Seokwoo, we can sit with them and say that we had nowhere else to sit."

"And how are we going to get Youngkyun to drink the potion?"

"Well, we can offer to buy them something to drink as a thank you for letting us sit with them. Then, you slip the potion in the drink, he drinks it, and then he's in love with you."

Chanhee stared at Dawon for a few seconds before shrugging and shutting his locker.

"Well, I didn't come up with any better ideas, so I guess we'll try that."

"That's my boy! Now, let's go!"

Dawon grabbed Chanhee by the arm and dragged him with him to the commons, peering around the room before he spotted the walking lamppost he was looking for. 

"Seokwoo!"

The second year turned his head to look at Dawon and Chanhee, greeting them with a small wave.

"We don't really have anywhere to sit, our usual table got taken over. Do you mind if me and Chanhee sit with you and your friends?"

Seokwoo, being the polite person he was, agreed and let them sit at the table. Sometimes, it really seemed like he was too polite and kind for his own good. Or in this case, Youngkyun's good.

Most of lunch hour went without a hitch, Dawon, Chanhee, Seokwoo, Youngkyun's friend Taeyang, and Youngkyun himself talking about various things. Then, towards the end of the period, Dawon put the plan into action.

"Thank you again for letting us sit here with you, Seokwoo."

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing."

"Don't say that. We're grateful that you let us sit with you. Most people would push us away."

"Again, it's no big deal."

"It is to us. Oh, I have an idea. Me and Chanhee will buy everyone banana milk as a thank you. Then we're even!"

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Nope! We're doing it." Dawon said as he grabbed Chanhee's arm and dragged him with him. They heard Rowoon chuckle from behind them, meaning that he didn't think that what Dawon had said was suspicious.

When they bought the bottles of banana milk, they made sure that they were out of sight before ducking into a corner to hide from people seeing what they were doing.

"How much of the potion do you have to use?"

"The potion is strong, I really only need to use a drop or two."

"How does it work exactly?"

"Well, he won't fall in love with me on the spot. The next time he sees me after drinking the potion, then he'll fall in love with me."

"Okay. Now, put it in!"

Chanhee nodded, unscrewing the cap of one of the bottles and pouring two drops of the vibrant pink potion into the milk, watching as the potion became invisible and mixed into the drink.

"There. Now let's go back so he can drink it."

They rushed back to the table, five bottles of banana milk in their hands. 

"Here you go, now we're even."

Dawon handed two unadulterated bottles of banana milk to Seokwoo and Taeyang, as Chanhee shakily handed the bottle with the potion in it to Youngkyun.

They sat back down and took small sips of their drinks as they watched Youngkyun unscrew his bottle and take a sip from it. 

Chanhee and Dawon looked at each other, both knowing that things had definitely changed now.

Now, all they had to do was wait for the potion to take effect.

And Chanhee couldn't wait.


	3. confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter actually makes me happy, so this chapter is probably pretty good. 
> 
> also i just noticed that i call everyone else by their real names but call dawon dawon instead of sanghyuk so whoops.

It was the next day, and Chanhee was nervous. He didn't know if Youngkyun had seen him later in the day when they had given him the potion or if today would be the first time Youngkyun was seeing him since yesterday.

He was visibly nervous as him and Dawon walked to school, the older of the two being visibly excited. Dawon had never seen Chanhee use magic like this before, so he was definitely excited to see the effect of it.

"What do you think he's gonna do as soon as he sees you? Maybe he'll walk right up to you and confess his love in front of everyone."

"He's not going to do that, he's not that type of guy and the spell is meant to be conspicuous."

Dawon pouted, clearly being disappointed from the magic's lack of flair. 

Chanhee just sighed before continuing to walk towards the school.

✦✦✦

Chanhee was currently walking to his locker before lunch, when he heard Dawon call out for him.

He approached Chanhee and his locker, watching as the younger fumbled with the lock.

"Heard anything from Youngkyun yet?"

"Nope. It's always a possibility that he hasn't seen me yet, but I'm a little bit worried that the potion didn't work. I mean, I haven't made potions like that in a long time, I might need a bit of practice before my potions work as well as they did before."

"I'm sure it worked, I have no doubt that your magic is just as strong now as it was before."

"Well, you can believe what you want to."

Chanhee remarked as he pushed up the lock and opened his locker, an envelope fluttering out of it.

Dawon smirked as he saw the white envelope.

"Told you it worked."

"Shut up."

Chanhee bent down to pick up the envelope, opening it and pulling out the letter from it.

He suspected that it was from Youngkyun, even though it wasn't signed.

"What's it say?"

Dawon inquired, as. he tried to look over Chanhee's shoulder at the letter.

"Whoever wrote it wants to meet me outside after school."

"And by whoever you mean-"

"Yes, I mean Youngkyun."

"Right. Well, make sure that you don't have any plans after school, lover boy."

"Got it." Chanhee rolled his eyes, putting the letter in his pocket before closing his locker.

"Where are we sitting for lunch today?" Chanhee asked as they walked towards the commons.

"With Seokwoo and Youngkyun again, obviously. Where else would we sit?"

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on Seokwoo or something."

"Trust me, I don't crush on tall guys anymore. Especially not after Juho."

"What happened with him?"

"Chanhee, I'll give you some advice. If you have to go on your toes to kiss a guy, it's not worth it."

"Duly noted."

They walked into the commons, spotting Seokwoo and Taeyang at the table they were at yesterday.

"Hey guys! Where's Youngkyun?"

Dawon said as him and Chanhee sat down, Chanhee looking around for him.

"I don't know, he told us he would be running late because he was looking for someone."

Chanhee felt a little discouraged at this. Why was Youngkyun looking for someone, and who was he looking for? Maybe the letter in his locker wasn't from Youngkyun.

Chanhee just absentmindedly listened as Dawon and Seokwoo talked, occasionally looking at the doors of the commons to find Youngkyun.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

Chanhee whipped his head around to see Youngkyun approaching the table, who looked a little taken aback when he saw that Dawon and Chanhee were sitting at their table. 

"Oh, uh, hey Dawon, hey Chanhee."

Dawon greeted him back while Chanhee just waved.

The rest of the lunch period was a little awkward for Chanhee and Youngkyun, constantly stealing glances at each other and immediately looking away when the other caught them staring.

Chanhee was starting to be a little bit more sure of his magic, maybe the potion did work.

✦✦✦

Chanhee walked out of the school with Dawon, who was currently ranting to Chanhee about the substitute teacher he had in Algebra.

Eventually, Chanhee told Dawon that he had to find Youngkyun and talk to him, so they said goodbye and parted ways. Dawon continued on their route back to their houses, while Chanhee stayed back at the school to find Youngkyun.

"Youngkyun?' He called out, looking around for the other student.

"Over here."

Chanhee turned to see Youngkyun walking towards, him, his hands neatly folded like he was nervous.

"How'd you know that I wanted to meet you here? I forgot to sign my letter to you." Youngkyun questioned, Chanhee panicking as he heard it. 

"I, um, I hoped it would be you." Chanhee said, his nervousness not seeming suspicious. Technically, Chanhee didn't lie to him, since he had hoped it was Youngkyun, but he did know that it was very likely to be Youngkyun who asked him to meet him out here.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just get what I came out here to do over with."

"What?" Chanhee asked, his voice shaken. His nerves were at an all time high.

"Chanhee, I really like you."

And there it was.

Chanhee didn't know what to say. Sure he was expecting it a little bit, but it just sounded so amazing coming from Youngkyun. This was a happiness Chanhee had never felt before. He didn't care anymore that the potion was doing all of this. 

Dawon was right, he really was happy from this.

"I, um..."

Chanhee trailed off as he looked up into Youngkyun's eyes, the sight taking his breath away.

"I really like you too, Youngkyun."

The taller smiled down at him, Chanhee smiling back at the sight.

"Enough to go on a date with me?"

Youngkyun asked with hope in his voice, making Chanhee's smile a little bit wider. 

"More than enough."

The two smiled brightly, before awkwardly backing away from each other. 

"Can I, um, can I get your number so we can plan that date?"

Chanhee flushed, nodding and grabbing a notebook and pen from his bag. He tore out a little piece of paper, quickly writing his number on it.

"Here. Can I have yours so I know that it's you texting me?"

Youngkyun nodded and Chanhee ripped out another piece of paper for him and gave him the pen. He handed the note and the pen back when he had written down his number, Chanhee putting the stuff back into his bag and shoving the note into his pocket. 

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

"Well, uh, I should get going now. I'll text you when I get home, so we can talk about the date."

"Right. Goodbye, Youngkyun."

"Goodbye, Chanhee."

Chanhee watched as he walked away, waiting until Youngkyun was far enough away to let out a noise that could only be described as a mixture of a squeal and a laugh that once he let out, he hoped no one had heard. Dawon had been right, this made him the happiest he had ever been. 

He took the note with Youngkyun's number on it out of his pocket, looking over it once, then twice, then again and again, practically obsessing over the weird way Youngkyun wrote his fives.

He was happy, a different kind of happy. One he hadn't felt before.

But god, could he get used to this feeling.


	4. lost in your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i was in a bit of a writing slump.
> 
> the theme park they go to is based off of a place in minnesota that i miss going to ): 
> 
> anyway enjoy the fluffiness before chani's life falls apart.

Chanhee trudged to school, yawning frequently as Dawon talked his ear off about how offended he was that Chanhee didn't call him last night.

"Dawon hyung, I don't have the time for this. I'm tired, I stayed up really late talking to Youngkyun last night and now I feel like death." Chanhee grumbled, trying to be polite to his best friend even if he was really annoyed with Dawon right now.

"Well that's what I'm trying to say here! You spent all night texting another guy and you couldn't even send me one message telling me that you're talking to him in the first place!"

Chanhee groaned, he really didn't have the patience to deal with Dawon being a drama queen.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time. I'm just really tired today. Youngbin even had to come into my room and tell me to go to bed, and he stays up until dawn most nights."

"Oh. Speaking of Youngbin, is he...uh... is he doing anything this weekend?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"You know exactly why I can't ask him."

"Because you're a coward. Got it."

"Yeah. But is he doing anything this weekend?"

"Well, he did mention at dinner that he was going on a date Friday night."

"A...A date?"

"Yeah. Unlike you, he actually has a love life."

"Says the one who had to use a love potion to make their crush notice them."

"Hey! You're the one who told me to!"

"And I'm still proud of myself for doing so. However, I won't be for long if you keep not texting me just so you can text your boyfriend."

Chanhee groaned, before shrieking and running away when Dawon leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

✦✦✦

"With the jean jacket, it looks like you're trying too hard, but without the jean jacket, it looks like you're not trying hard enough."

Chanhee groaned, throwing the aforementioned jacket onto the floor of his bedroom.

It was currently Saturday, and Chanhee had a date. A date that Dawon was currently helping him get ready for. 

Chanhee grabbed a bomber jacket that was neatly folded on a shelf in his closet and threw it over the white shirt he was currently wearing.

"What about this?"

Dawon looked at the outfit, before giving Chanhee a thumbs up. 

"I think that's the best outfit you've made today, meaning that we're going with it."

"Great." Chanhee groaned, grabbing his phone and wallet and putting them in his pocket. 

"Need a ride or anything? I want to know more about Youngkyun now that you text him all night, every night."

"Too late, Youngbin already volunteered to drive me when I told him that I'm going on a date."

"You told Youngbin about your date before you told me?"

"Yep." Chanhee said, leaving his room and going down the stairs towards the kitchen, where Youngbin was waiting. Dawon ran down the stairs after him, yelling at him about not telling him.

"Chanhee, how dare you tell-"

Dawon shut up immediately as he walked in the kitchen, and Chanhee knew exactly why. He had a foolproof way of getting Dawon to shut up.

Youngbin.

"Hey kiddo, ready to leave for your date?" Youngbin said lightheartedly as he ruffled Chanhee's hair, making the younger move away from him and cover his head with his hands.

Youngbin looked up at the other person in the room, Dawon immediately flushing as Youngbin caught him staring.

"Oh, hey Dawon. I take it you helped Chanhee get ready for his date?"

"Y-yeah, I did. A date that he didn't think to tell me about until yesterday."

"Really? The little rascal here told me on Thursday, I can't believe he didn't tell you sooner."

Chanhee groaned, glaring at Youngbin. "Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want. Anyway, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Make sure to tell me about it after! Immediately after, I want to hear every juicy detail!"

Dawon called from his spot by the front door, as he was getting ready to leave.

"Fine, I will."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get every detail out of him, Sanghyuk!"

"Don't call me Sanghyuk!"

Youngbin laughed, before ushering Chanhee out of the house and into the garage where his car was waiting.

"Let's go, kiddo."

✦✦✦

Youngkyun and Chanhee awkwardly walked with each other away from the entrance of the theme park, Chanhee looking around at what had changed since the last time he had been there.

He hadn't been to the theme park since him and Youngbin were kids, Chanhee being nine and Youngbin being twelve. And a lot had changed, one of the rollercoasters he had been on with Youngbin before was gone, a new ride in its place.

Chanhee shrugged it off, instead turning his attention to Youngkyun.

"So, what ride should we go on first?" Youngkyun asked when Chanhee looked at him, as they stood in front of the directory of the park.

"I'm not sure, but Youngbin recommended that we go on the green rollercoaster, he forgot the name of it."

"I see it over there, let's go ride that one."

They walked towards the coaster, still awkward with each other. 

Chanhee knew that Youngkyun was in love with him, but he couldn't help but be awkward. This was his first date with anyone, let alone Youngkyun, of all people.

He was scared, even though he had nothing to be scared of.

✦✦✦

It was currently an hour and a half into Chanhee and Youngkyun's date, and things were actually going pretty smoothly. 

"I didn't know that you had an older brother too."

Youngkyun nodded, taking another sip of his soda.

"Yeah. Inseong hyung can be pretty annoying at times, but he's still my brother."

"I feel the same about Youngbin. I mean, he's annoying and teases me a lot, but I still love him."

"I get that."

Youngkyun and Chanhee smiled at each other, laughing a little as they thought of their older brothers.

Then Chanhee spotted something and panicked to himself.

Or more specifically, someone.

Two someones.

Taeyang and Seokwoo were standing on the side of one of the walkways, not too far from the area where Youngkyun and Chanhee standing.

Thankfully, they were standing behind Youngkyun, so he couldn't see them, but Chanhee didn't want them to know about this date.

"Hey, where should we go next? I'm ready to ride more rollercoasters and other stuff." Chanhee asked, waiting until Youngkyun looked away from him at the theme park.

Chanhee looked at Taeyang and Seokwoo, whispering a distraction spell and casting it on them so they wouldn't see him and Youngkyun leaving the area.

"What was that?" Chanhee heard Youngkyun ask, and quickly turned back to him.

"Uh, I was just saying that Youngbin recommended the cat and mouse ride on the other side of the park. We haven't been on that one yet, why don't we go do that?" Chanhee said, trying to sound normal and not panicked.

It worked, because Youngkyun agreed, getting up and throwing their trash away.

Chanhee let out a sigh of relief as they walked toward the ride, feeling guilty for using more magic.

✦✦✦

It was currently sunset at the park, and Chanhee and Youngkyun were walking towards the Ferris wheel, which they had agreed would be their last ride of the day.

Their date had gone perfectly, and Chanhee had only used magic once in the day.

He did still feel a little guilty about using his magic to distract Taeyang and Seokwoo, but he didn't want them to find it suspicious that him and Youngkyun were on a date.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy this last ride with Youngkyun.

They both got into the cart of the ferris wheel, sitting there awkwardly.

"This reminds me of that scene from Love Simon."

Chanhee laughed at Youngkyun's comment, abruptly stopping when he felt Youngkyun's hand on his.

"The one where they kiss on the ferris wheel?"

"Which one do you think?"

They shared another laugh, not paying attention to their now intertwined hands.

They went quiet for a bit, just looking out at the view of the park in front of them.

"Chanhee, I really do like you. And after today, I like you even more."

"But?"

Youngkyun smiled, scooting closer to Chanhee.

"There isn't one. I really like you."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Chanhee went silent for bit, just shocked at the declaration. He eventually regained his confidence, moving a little closer to Youngkyun.

"Well, I like you enough to say yes."

They shared a smile again, staring into each other's eyes.

Youngkyun's hand was placed on Chanhee's, and their other hands were still intertwined.

They slowly leaned in towards each other, scooting closer to where Youngkyun could put his arm around Chanhee's shoulders.

Chanhee closed his eyes, before he felt Youngkyun's lips on his.

It almost didn't feel real to him, it felt like he was dreaming.

He placed his hands on Youngkyun's shoulders, as their lips moved perfectly with the other's.

When they finally parted and Chanhee opened his eyes, he was taken aback.

He had kissed Youngkyun.

And Youngkyun had kissed him back.

He smiled, resting his head on Youngkyun's shoulder as they watched the ground get closer as the ferris wheel descended.

He really was happy. 

Maybe using his magic wasn't the worst thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is fun to write (:  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this short little book, if there's anything you want to say about it, feel free to leave a comment.  
> love ya, i'll see you in a few days when this is updated.


End file.
